


Ever After

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Enchanted!AU, F/M, Fluff, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, Humor, M/M, Prince!Tadashi, eventual hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enchanted!AU</p><p>Hiro Hamada's world is turned upside down after helping a man who was knocking on a billboard in the middle of a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> So by popular demand, I've decided to turn this little drabble into a multi chapter fanfic :) I'll update whenever I can.

_'What the hell...'_

 

Hiro had seen many, _many_ crazy things whenever he was going home from his nightly bot fighting routine. But this one definitely took the cake.

 

"Please! I-I need some assistance. I seem to have no clue as to where I am and how I got here!"

 

The guy looked like a runaway Prince cosplayer from Disney World; fully equipped with fancy clothes and a sword sheathed on his waist. But what was ludicrous was the fact that he was knocking on a castle door shaped billboard in the middle of a thunderstorm.

 

Normally, Hiro would just turn around and walk away, pretend he never saw _whatever_ this was. But the guy looked absolutely terrified and desperate as he frantically knocked and glanced around in panic.

 

It was mostly pity twisting his gut that got Hiro to do what he did next.

 

"Hey!" He called out to the man. "Dude! Hey! What the hell are you doing?! It's pouring out here!"

 

Said man quickly turned around and when he saw him, he grinned in relief and climbed down, landing right in front of Hiro who flinched backwards and took a defensive stance, clutching Megabot tightly in his hands, ready to hit the guy if he did something suspicious.

 

"Thank goodness!" the man gasped out in relief. "Are you the dweller of this castle? Please. You must help me. I have absolutely no knowledge of this place I am in."

 

"Uh..." Hiro glanced wide eyed from his Megabot to the man. "No... That's not... even a real castle. It's a fake."

 

The man blinked at him and then at the billboard. He let out a cry of frustration, burying his face in his hand and mumbling.

 

"This is not happening. I was to wed the most beautiful princess of the Kingdom of Andalasia. The love of my life and—"

 

A sudden realization hit the man and he looked up quickly while Hiro kept staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

 

"That old hag..."

 

"....What?"

 

"That old hag! That witch must have cast a spell on me that send me here. Oh, when I get back and inherit the throne, I will search far and wide to have her executed! "

 

"O-okay!" Hiro let out a nervous laugh as held up his hands and started walking backwards slowly. "I've had... enough craziness for one night. So... I'm gonna just go now. Good luck with your Kingdom Anda-who or whatever it is. See ya!"

 

"No, wait!"

 

Just as Hiro was about to bolt, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was about to punch the guy when he was spun around, but the terrified look in his face made Hiro stop. He even blushed at their close proximity. Even if the guy was an epitome of craziness, he was still really handsome and it wasn't everyday that Hiro got to stand _this_ close to such a good looking guy.

 

"Please... " The man started, his desperate eyes boring into Hiro's. "I am begging you. I have nowhere to go and you are the only person in this place to ever speak to me with kindness. Please help me."

 

Hiro was reluctant but the man looked absolutely scared and he didn't even look like the type of guy to harm anyone. So he realized he had no choice.

 

He sighed. "Alright... I'll help you."

 

The man grinned and clasped Hiro's hands in his."Thank you so much. You're too kind!"

 

"Hey!" Hiro swatted the other's hands away. "No touching! I'm pretty sensitive about my personal space."

 

"I apologize." The man said with a smile.

 

Hiro frowned. "What's your name anyway?"

 

The man put a hand on his chest before speaking; proud yet excited. "I am Tadashi, the next King of Andalasia. After I marry the stunning Princess Abigail of course. And you my kind friend?"

 

Hiro just stared at the other. _'Wow. I'm already starting to regret this...'_

 

"Uh... I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada. The guy who lives in the cafe across the street."

 

Tadashi gave him a warm smile before giving a small, respectful bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiro Hamada."

 

Hiro blushed slightly at the other's gesture. His heart doing a weird flip flop that had him walking away from the other quickly. "H-hurry up or we'll catch a cold or something!"

  
Tadashi chuckled and followed him, extremely thankful of the young boy offering him help. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Leave a Kudos!
> 
> Comments are much appreciated as well :)


End file.
